


Minor Government Official

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Thick of It (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julius Nicholson tries to downsize Mycroft Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Government Official

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt: Mycroft is a MINOR government official, right? I want someone to try to downsize him because they don't know all of his unofficial duties.

"Julius Nicholson. What an unexpected pleasure. How can I assist you?" Mycroft leaned back in his chair and smiled pleasantly at the blue sky thinker and ex-business guru who had turned up in his office without an invite.  
  
"Well, Mycroft, as you know I'm... flitting about today looking ways the government can save money and increase efficiency. And I wanted to have a quick chat RE: your department. As I understand we employ you to..." Julius frowned at his notes, "audit the books of...several  _minor_  government departments. Is that right?"  
  
He smiled again, "quite right."  
  
"Now, it seems to me that these  _minor_  departments are not sufficient enough to need a dedicated audit department. So, I think that we have a perfect opportunity to streamline that process. So what I propose is that we merge your department with the National Audit Office, freeing up your budget and inputting that into the treasury."   
  
Mycroft stared at him for a moment,  _dear me_ , he thought,  _he really is dangerously unhinged_ . "It's certainly an  _interesting_  thought, Julius. You will, of course, keep me informed and include me in any decision making, won't you?"  
  
"Naturally." He looked down at his notes, "now, I don't seem to have a contact number for you and I couldn't find one listed."  
  
"If you ask my assistant, I'm sure she can provide you with one." He smiled, picking up his pen, "now do excuse me, Julius, I have a lot of work to do." It took a moment before Julius realised he was being dismissed.  
  
After he'd gone Mycroft picked up the phone, "Anthea, can you increase Julius's security clearance temporarily and make him an appointment? I think I need to introduce myself. Oh and ask Malcolm Tucker to pop by and see me whenever he's done eviscerating the PM."

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favourite scenes from TTOI: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7j8BGT60XnM.


End file.
